villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lord Dargis
Lord Manfred Dargis (also simply known as Manfred Dargis), or better known as Lord Dargis, is the main antagonist of the 2006 film Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties, a sequel to the 2004 film Garfield: The Movie. He is the nephew of Prince XII's deceased owner who hates Prince and wants to get rid of him so that he can inherit Carlisle Castle and become king of England. Dargis' primary goal was to destroy the castle's barnyard and build it into a city of Condos while at the same time kill the barn animals so that he can serve them to guests. He was portrayed by in his first villainous role. Biography Dargis is power hungry and wants to inherit Carlisle Castle from his aunt. But in her will, she left it to her cat Prince XII, which made Dargis jealous and angry. To get rid of Prince, Lord Dargis kidnapped him by trapping him inside a picnic basket and threw him off a river that led into a sewer, although a crow notices this and tells a ferret named Nigel that Dargis has got rid of Prince which Nigel reports to the barn animals. Prince's servant, Smithee, found out that Prince was missing and told Dargis this when Dargis was shooting ducks. Later, Garfield, the protagonist of the movie, was found by Smithee, who mistakes him for Prince due to his very similar appearance. Dargis was even showing a representative named Abby Westminster whom he was dating, that he plans to get rid of all woodland in the estate, develop industry, and have tourists dine on the barn animals as he plans to get rid of any available space for them to live in so he can make buildings for more profit. However, a rat named Claudius overhears this and goes to warn the animals of Dargis' plan. Afterwards, he was throwing darts at a picture of Prince when the phone rings with Dargis' lawyers on the line. As Dargis talks to his lawyers, a goat places a mousetrap next to his darts when Dargis isn't looking. Then Dargis hangs up and reaches for another dart, only for the mousetrap to snap his hand, and he screams in pain. Later, Dargis trained his canine companion, a Rottweiler named Rommel to become vicious and to slaughter Prince. However Prince's dog servant, Winston, turns the tables around and after having a game of tug-a-war with Dargis's new trousers, Rommel became obsessed with ripping off Dargis's trousers. While Dargis is talking on the phone Rommel attacked Dargis at the groin to which the latter shouts. Dargis was next seen at the pool where he was furious and started chasing a dog until he tripped over a pig. He was then seen complaining to Smithee and got knocked out by a rake placed by Winston while he was complaining. He was next seen training Rommel again to eat Prince and wears a tasset for safety in case if he tried to attack him again. He succeeded in getting Rommel to rip apart Prince's portrait, but this was seen by Smithee on which Dargis feigns innocence and accuses Rommel for ripping apart Prince's portrait. He then graciously gives Smithee a holiday for a week. Garfield and Prince eventually meet up and Garfield claims that the animals must set up an attack so that Dargis does not become the king of England. They taunted him many ways like slamming a piano lid on his fingers, knocking him out with a shield and have a redeemed Rommel chase him due to his obsession with trousers. But the plan becomes a failure, and Dargis extorts the Carlyle Castle Council to sign the castle's deed over to him by threatening their lives with a bow and arrow. The council quickly try to write the deeds to him to live, and Dargis even betrays Abby when she reveals to have been working for Hobbes. Garfield and Prince both show up and Dargis figures out that there's two cats. Then, Garfield's owner Jon Arbuckle and his canine friend Odie arrive. Odie bites Dargis, which makes him throw away the bow and arrow, which Jon Arbuckle manages to catch. When Lord Dargis grabs Liz next to him, Jon orders and threatens him to let her go, but Dargis manages to grab a gun at the moment. After Dargis turns the tables on Arbuckle, Garfield orders Nigel to climb into Dargis's trousers. Dargis becomes frustrated and tries to get Nigel out of him, but Jon punches Dargis in the face and knocks him out. Smithee calls the police and arrest Dargis for his actions, while Dargis is relieved as he is certain that Smithee will vouch for him (despite Dargis' mistreatment of him) while the group celebrate by having a pool and barbeque party. Personality Lord Dargis was rude, selfish, and often complained to Smithee, the servant of Carlyle Castle. He also hated animals with a strong passion as he saw them as insignificant beasts and monsters who only got in his way. Quotes Trivia *He was named after a movie critic who gave a negative review of the first Garfield movie. Category:Kidnapper Category:Poachers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Movie Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Category:Imprisoned Category:Businessmen Category:Live Action Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Wealthy Category:In Love Category:Male Category:Usurper Category:Cowards Category:Love Rivals Category:Control Freaks Category:Aristocrats Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Criminals Category:Polluters Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Trickster Category:Mischievous Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Charismatic Category:Game Bosses Category:Elderly Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Wrathful Category:Betrayed Category:Arrogant Category:Homicidal Category:Gaolers Category:Paranoid Category:Hypocrites